


Going the Distance

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked me how I imagined Nico and Will's first time. So I wrote about sex and laughter and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going the Distance

Will pressed more insistent kisses to Nico's neck as his hand traveled lower down Nico's stomach, rubbing gentle circles into the soft skin there. Sitting between Will's legs, Nico squirmed with every hot breath Will puffed along his jaw, and pressed more firmly back against his boyfriend's chest. A playful nip at his shoulder had Nico arching and digging the nails of his right hand into Will's thigh.

"Nico."

Nico turned to look into Will's gentle eyes.

"Relax. You're so worked up."

Nico looked away and tried to resist the urge to pout at the assumption.

"I'm not nervous, Will. I'm just- can't believe we're doing this. I just feel..."

"Eager?"

Nico could feel the smile in Will's supplied words. He looked back at Will and gave a small smile of his own.

"Yeah. So... I don't want to relax. It would be counterproductive to the whole... premise."

They shared a laugh and Will's arm around Nico's waist pulled until Nico's back and Will's chest were flush against each other. Nico leaned his head back for a kiss and Will let his hands travel lower down Nico's body.

They'd done this part before. Touching each other, late at night, wrapped up in the sheets of Nico's bed was nothing new to them. But they wanted to go further- wanted more than fumbled handjobs in the dark. This time, Will stroked Nico with intent- wanting to get him all squirmy and pliant.

Nico arched his back at the touches as his dick got harder in Will's grip. He now had both hands desperately gripping Will's muscular thighs. As Will used his thumb to smear the very first bead of precome over the head of Nico's dick, he let his other hand travel lower, slipping past Nico's balls, and pressing his fingertips up against Nico's furled hole. He massaged it gently. In small circles, he pulled the rim apart just barely enough for the tip of his middle finger to push just a bit inside, and he pulsed it there for a bit.

Nico sighed out a long moan as he reached for the lube.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, Will. It's... heh- your finger's a bit cold, though."

Nico chuckled as Will laughed out a small apology. He uncapped the lube and waited for Will to pull his finger out so he could squeeze out a bunch of lube onto Will's hand and spread it over his fingers. Then setting the tube aside, he reached down and pulled his hole apart a little. Will pushed his finger in again, and this time didn't stop with just a teasing pulse, but kept pushing as long as the lube would let him. He pulled out, smeared some more lube around and tried again.

Nico sighed and let his head roll back onto Will's shoulder as he spread his legs some more for Will's continued efforts.

"How does it feel?"

"I guess... intimate. It's not, like... I don't know, it's not _good_ , but... I like having you do this. Does that make sense?"

"Haha, I _guess_. I hope it  _does_  start feeling good, though. That was kind of the intention here."

They both laughed and then fell silent again for a couple minutes as Will worked a second finger in. Nico was a little bit more out of breath when he spoke again.

"How does it feel for _you?_ "

"Uhhh... tight. Very, very tight."

Nico guffawed and immediately covered his hand with his mouth, a little embarrassed by the unsexy outburst, but Will kissed his ear with a smile.

"Seriously, though. I'm about to bust a nut just _thinking_ about getting inside you."

" _'Bust a nut'?_  That's even less sexy than my laugh."

"I was trying to make you feel better about being unsexy."

Nico lightly slapped Will's thigh in mock offense as they both shared another laugh and Will slipped another finger in. Nico groaned and rolled his hips.

"Feel good now?"

"No, I'm still waiting for you to deliver on that. It is pretty sexy though- something about you just-  _stretching_  me open for you- I don't know."

Will took it as a personal challenge to start concentrating on making this pleasurable too and not just focusing on prepping Nico. He started being more aggressive in his thrusting motions, massaging Nico's insides as insistently as he could. Nico started squirming suddenly. His breaths shortened and got more desperate. Will was about to ask if he'd succeeded in his goal when Nico cried out and dug his nails painfully into Will's thighs.

" _That!_ Gods, more of that."

Will pulled one of Nico's legs open wider and worked his fingers faster in and out of his boyfriend. Even without a hand on his cock, Nico was getting completely worked up and turning into a moaning, shuddering mess. Nico rolled his head across Will's shoulder and panted desperately into Will's neck.

"Will... please. Need to- wanna come. So you- you need to-"

" _Fuck_ , babe. Sure."

Will pulled his fingers out of Nico, but Nico's hips just kept rolling, desperate to get more pleasure. Will helped him move onto all fours on the bed, and was about to push his hips up against Nico's, but hesitated.

"Is this ok? Did you want to face me?"

"No, it's alright. It would be so hot to have you _mount_ me."

Will felt heat blossom across his face and almost choked on his saliva when he tried to say " _'Kay..._ "

He draped himself over his boyfriend, and dragged his dick back and forth across Nico's rim a bit as he kissed his back. Nico's breathing evened out a little, but he still mewled and pushed back against Will's cock.

"Please, Will. Wanna know so badly what it's like. _Please_."

Will dropped his head to Nico's shoulder blade with an aroused groan.

"God,  _no one_  should be allowed to beg so sweetly."

He pulled off of Nico and reached for the tube of lube to coat his cock with it. When he tossed the lube away, the sight of Nico's hole caught his eye and he just froze, watching it twitch and pucker, still slick and shiny from getting fingered. Will shuddered as he remembered how tight Nico had been for his _fingers_. Nico rolled his hips again with a loud moan.

"Will, _please!_ "

Snapping to attention, but still unable to tear his eyes away from Nico's rim, he pushed the tip of his cock against the fluttering muscle and pushed lightly. Nico gasped and moaned but the head didn't go in. Will let go of his dick to get a firm grip on Nico's hips with both hands and pulled his boyfriend back onto him, mesmerized by the sight of Nico opening up for him, and the pink flesh stretching delicately around first his cockhead and then the thickest part of Will's shaft.

"Ffffuck, _Nico_ -"

Nico sat up on his knees to press his back against Will's chest again, and Will had to hastily tear his gaze away from when they were joined so they wouldn't bash skulls. He wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and chest and pushed the last little bit in. They both kneeled on the bed, panting and shuddering before Nico started squirming again.

"C'mon, Will. Need you to move- need you to do that thing you were doing with your fingers."

Will started thrusting in and out- just a little bit at first so there weren't any surprises and he wouldn't accidentally hurt Nico. Then he got bolder, and let his cock slip nearly all the way out before sliding back in. His mind was starting to slip away at the feeling of Nico's tight heat squeezing down on him, but he was kept grounded by the realization that Nico, despite a few moans and whimpers, was staying rather quiet, obediently and somewhat mechanically rocking back against Will.

"No? Not hitting that spot?"

"Um... no. Just- I mean, it still feels  _nice_ , but..."

Will tried pistoning his hips harder, but it only seemed to make _him_ lose control more, while Nico only gasped loudly  _once_  and then went back to panting lightly. He pushed Nico's shoulders down to the bed and tried a new angle. Suddenly, Nico was jerking under him, his limbs struggling to stay in place as his whole body convulsed and started trying to bear down on Will's cock harder. Will's eyes rolled back and he only just barely held off from orgasm.

"Y-yeah?"

" _Yeah!_ "

"Nico- I'm about- almost- just-"

"'Kay-"

Will saw Nico's hand slide across the sheets to between Nico's legs. Then he redoubled his efforts of hitting Nico's prostate as hard as he could, falling forward onto Nico's back with the effort.

Nico yelled out, his back arching.

"That- like that- _more! Please!"_

Finally pleased with himself and grinning like a maniac, Will fucked Nico with all he had left. He was just about to lose control and come when Nico beat him to the punch and suddenly Nico's body was clamping down on Will's cock and Will's vision just completely  _disappeared_  as he moaned and came inside his boyfriend's pulsing hole.

They lay gasping and shuddering for a while, just reveling in their sensations. Will mumbled against Nico's hot skin

"...I'd move off, but I think my bones have turned to jelly."

Nico's reply came half-muffled by the sheets.

"I don't want you to move. You feel good like that."

"We should clean up."

" _Or_... we could  _not_  clean up."

Will laughed and Nico's back heaved under his face as Nico also chuckled.

"Okay."

Will reached over blindly and grabbed the sheet to maneuver it across his back so they wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night. He accidentally knocked the lube off the bed and it went clattering across the floor. Nico jumped a bit, but Will kissed his spine to reassure him.

"Just the lube. Clutz McFumbleton strikes again."

He pressed another open mouthed kiss to Nico's shoulder as it shook with more laughter.

"Good night."

"Night, Will."

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I post a lot more of my writing [here](http://razielim.tumblr.com/tanya-cant-write).


End file.
